vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrean (D
Summary Empyreans are the divine demi-gods spawned from the gods of the Upper Planes. They are nearly perfect humanoids, and match the strength of most any beast. While evil Empyreans do exist, they cannot exist within the Upper Planes- for they have been corrupted by the Lower Planes and are banished. Typically they will rule over kingdoms of lesser beings as immortal tyrants. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Empyrean Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Celestial Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Enhanced Senses, Athleticism, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Life Support, Limited Reality Warping (Can alter the areas around them based on their emotions), Empathy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Resurrection, Invulnerability to Non-Magical Melee Damage, Healing, Stealth, Magic, Water Walking, Clairvoyance, Power Nullification against Evil, Good, Charm, Fear, and Magic, Earth Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Fire Manipulation, Can choose to cause three attacks per day to fail to affect it, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Magic Resistance, Omnilingualism Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to beings such as the Kraken, who is renowned for flattening cities and wiping out entire island populations) Speed: Subsonic (Considerably faster than Peak Human adventurers), Subsonic+ flight speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting 2994kg) Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least City level (Capable of withstanding attacks from beings on this level, capable of casually taking blows from a Dragon) Stamina: Infinite, all Legendary Actions are restored every thirty seconds Range: Dozens of meters, much higher via spells and spell-like effects Standard Equipment: Huge Magic Weapon of Choice, Armor of Choice Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, they are intrinsically above humanity and possess vast knowledge of magic and an unmatchable link to the Gods of the Upper Planes themselves Weaknesses: Visiting the Lower Planes can corrupt them, causing them to become evil and lose access to some of their abilities (namely, Immortality Types 4 and 8, and their Resurrection) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Maul: The Empyrean makes an exceptionally powerful attack that will automatically stun an opponent should it hit. * Bolt: The Empyrean fires a 600ft bolt of a chosen energy type, including Lightning, Thunder (Sound), Radiant (Light), Cold, Fire, and Acid. * Manifest Emotion: The Empyrean passively manifests its emotion into the environment around it, with range increasing with stronger emotions. When negative, this causes violent storms, deaths of smaller creatures, and mass plant death. When positive, this causes sunlight to follow the Empyrean, animals will sing, etc etc. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demigods Category:Game Characters Category:Royalty Category:Immortals Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Empathy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Animal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Healing Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons